


Mine

by Baby_Jisung13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hickeys, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Platonic Minsung - Freeform, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, chan gets jealous, chan has a crush on jisung, chan is jisung's daddy, i dont know what else to put, is that it, jisung is a baby boy, jisung is a squirrel, jisung is oblivious, just read this, minho does too, oh well, text, this is probably gonna flop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Jisung13/pseuds/Baby_Jisung13
Summary: Chan has a crush on JisungBut so does Minhothey both know they like the same boy, so when Minho takes Jisung out for ice cream he gets jealous.(I'm really bad at summaries I'm sorry)Basically, just Chan getting jealous over Jisung hanging out with Minho and not him.





	1. Text (Jisung - Chan)

**Jisung**

Hey, hyung!

**Chan**

What's up Jisung?

**Jisung**

Nothing, I'm just bored

**Chan**

Alright then...

Where are you by the way? I couldn't find you in the dorm

**Jisung**

Oh, Minho hyung took me to get ice cream, did Woojin hyung not tell you?

**Chan**

No, he didn't

But why Minho??

**Jisung**

Because I helped him with his rap so he's buying me ice cream

Oh and he's taking me to see a movie later so don't expect us to be back in a few hours

**Chan**

Jisung...

**Jisung**

Yes, hyung?

**Chan**

I want you back home now

**Jisung**

But hyung

**Chan**

No buts Jisung

You are coming home right now

**Jisung**

What no, hyung I can't do that

Minho is paying me back and I haven't been able to spend time with him in ages

**Chan**

Jisung, you either come home now or you will regret it later

**Jisung**

No

I'm not coming home now

I'm going to spend time with him and I'll make sure not come back till really late

 


	2. Text (Chan - Minho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho texts Chan about Jisung

**Minho**

Hey, Chan hyung why is Jisung being moody all of a sudden?

What did you tell him?

**Chan**

I just told him to come home

**Minho**

But why?

**Chan**

Because

He's with you

**Minho**

And????

**Chan**

I know you like him Minho

**Minho**

Ohhhhh

Hyung are you jealous?

**Chan**

What do you think?

You and Woojin hyung are the only ones that know I like him yet you still take him out for ice cream and a movie??

**Minho**

In my defense

The movie was Jisung's idea not mine

**Chan**

Whatever

**Minho**

Plus he helped me out, of course, I'm going to repay him somehow

**Chan**

Fine, whatever, but if I see any kind of mark on him from you...

**Minho**

Whoa hyung calm down

I'm not going to do anything

Unless he asks of course

**Chan**

...........................

**Minho**

I would say I'm joking but I'm not

Anyway hyung, Jisung is trying to get my attention I'm going to leave now bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung come home

Jisung stepped into the quiet dorm, trying his best to not wake anyone up. Minho followed in behind him, being as quiet as possible. They both decided to skip showering and just go straight to bed. Their rooms were in different corridors so they stood there for a while, looking into each other’s eyes, after a moment Minho took a step forward and with a shaky breath asked, “c-can I give you a hickey?- I-I mean- I’m sorry” Minho looked away from Jisung, clearly embarrassed. Jisung giggled and stepped towards the taller boy, “yes Minho, you can” he replied with a smile, Minho quickly looked at him with wide eyes, searching for any signs of joking or teasing, but he found none. Minho knew he shouldn’t do this, this was his best friends’ crush after all, but he couldn’t help the fact that he was attracted to the squirrel-like boy in front of him. Minho leaned forward towards Jisung’s neck, his breath was shaky and his heart was beating fast. Jisung tilted his head to the side to make it easier for Minho. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Minho had enough and started sucking and biting Jisung’s sweet neck, his breath hitched as Minho continued until his neck had a big purple mark on it. He pulled away and examined his art, somehow Jisung managed to look even sexier with that hickey on his neck. Suddenly there was a loud bang, both boys turned to look where it came from, there near the studio door stood Chan, his expression a mix of anger and annoyance. “H-hyung-“ Jisung began but got cut off by Chan grabbing his wrist roughly and pulling him into the studio and slamming the door shut, not even trying to be quiet. Minho sighed and decided to just go to his room and sleep.   
  
Chan pulled Jisung into the studio and pinned him against the wall roughly, he held his hands above his head and stared deep into Jisung’s eyes. “H-hyung what are you doing?”, Chan stayed quiet, his eyes traveled from his eyes onto his neck, Jisung saw the anger in his hyung’s eyes after he spotted the hickey on his neck. “What is this?” Chan asked with a growl, Jisung’s eyes widen and he tried to pull away but Chan is stronger than him. “I asked, what is this?” He asked, Jisung knew he was getting angrier, he could lie and say it’s a bug bite but he’s pretty sure Chan would know he’s lying. “I-It’s a h-hickey hyung,” Jisung said, his voice was low and Chan almost didn’t hear him. “From who?”   
“M-Minho hyung..”   
Chan let go of Jisung’s wrists and stepped back a little. Jisung sighed with relief and was about to leave until he felt himself be pushed roughly onto the sofa with Chan hovering above him, staring at him like a predator does with his prey. “Hyung?” Jisung looked into Chan’s eyes, his arms reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing slightly trying to get the older boy off him. Chan just stared at Jisung, not saying anything. “I told you to come home earlier didn’t I?” Chan asked Jisung after a while, Jisung’s eyes widen and he nods his head slowly. “Well then why didn’t you listen?” Jisung let his arms fall onto his side before he answered, “because I wanted to hang out with M-Minho hyung.”   
  
Silence fell around them. Jisung thought that was it, he was going to be able to leave and forget about all of this. But that thought was cut short when Chan leaned down to Jisung’s neck and started biting on the hickey Minho left. Jisung squeaked out in surprise and quickly tried to push Chan away but of course, he was stronger than him. Chan kept biting and sucking until he was satisfied and then pulled away to see what he’d done, the hickey was now dark purple and bigger than it was before, Chan smirked and pulled away from Jisung and stood up. The younger boy stared at him confused, “you must be tired baby boy, we’ll continue this tomorrow” Chan said with a wink before walking out the studio leaving a really confused Jisung on the sofa. He laid there for a few minutes thinking about what happened before deciding to just go to sleep and think about it tomorrow. While walking back to his room he kept thinking about what Chan meant when he said “continue this tomorrow” and about how he was going to cover the hickey from two different people. He sighed when he walked into his room, falling onto his bed and almost instantly falling asleep.


	4. Text (Chan - Jisung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan hasn't forgotten about yesterday

**Chan**

Jisung, where are you?

**Jisung**

Somewhere, why?

**Chan**

Don't think I haven't forgotten about yesterday

We still have to continue where we left off yesterday baby boy

**Jisung**

What are you talking about hyung?

**Chan**

Your punishment princess

**Jisung**

What??

**Chan**

You disobeyed me 

I told you to come home 

And you didn't listen

**Jisung**

Well hyung, I told you Minho was repaying me for helping him

**Chan**

And, Jisung, you also let him give you a hickey

**Jisung**

Oh yeah about that

I have to wear hoodies all the time now because of you and Minho

**Chan**

Now, where are you?

**Jisung**

I'm in the practice room with Minho and Hyunjin

**Chan**

Come to my studio

**Jisung**

But why?

**Chan**

I told you

Come quick or I'll come drag you away again

**Jisung**

Fineeeee

I'll be there in 5

**Chan**

Oh and don't tell anyone where you're going 

**Jisung**

Okay.......

**Chan**

See you soon baby boy


End file.
